


Unspoken

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Kids, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Heero and Relena speak in looks, their child doesn't quite understand the same language.





	Unspoken

Azula often caught her new parents having conversations over head. It was as if their thoughts floated from one mind to another, right over her head. Her father with his dark eyes, would cloud over and speak volumes if one understood the language of his eyes. Her mother, used her entire body to convey meaning. Her eyebrows would scrunch together, her lips would purse and her eyes would light on fire.

Tonight, her parents held an argument in mid air, of which Azula had no ears to listen to. Dark eyes would follow pursed lips. Her father would ignore her mother. Until her mother captured his attention again, which she always did.

Azula laid on the floor, watching her parents and petting Zuzu. She was inclined to look between them and gather the words they did not speak. Her father was upset, his dark eyes said so. The reason unknown. Her mother was on the defensive.

She sighed, knowing she would lose this fight, regardless of what it was about. Azula found her mother's gaze was on her and Zuzu. Azula wanted to see her father's reaction to his wife's defeat. He did not gloat, he did not smirk, he seemed relieved.

"Sweetheart," Her mother began, Azula froze in fear, that particular term of endearment was reserved for serious conversations. She wondered if her mother knew she had a pattern with her endearments. "we need to talk."

Azula said nothing, staring up at her mother. She hadn't done anything particularly in need of punishment. She doubted pushing that boy in school would be a cause for this serious conversation. It was over a month ago, he had long since left her alone.

"I heard you shoved a boy at school and have been pushing other boys who tease you."

"They started it." Azula countered.

"Yes, sweetheart, I know. You shouldn't instigate more violence. Do you know why they did such things?" Her mother's eyes were kind now, clear and looking directly at her. Azula shook her head. "They like you."

"Ew..." Azula responded. Her mother chuckled a bit, Azula saw nothing in her father's eyes.

"Has anyone has the talk with you?"

"The sex talk?"

Her mother cleared her throat at the words. "Yes." She managed to choke out.

"No?" Azula responded turning her head sideways, conveying her feigned confusion.

Her mother breathed more easily, released her gaze from Azula and looked up at the very obvious laughter in her father's eyes. He seemed to say, I told you, but yet he said nothing at all.


End file.
